Dark Destiny Krane the Dark Celestials 1
by HubrisP
Summary: The first substory from Gundam Seed Dark Destiny including most Krane Yamato, the remianing Supreme Commanders of ZAFT and the rise of the the Dark Celestials Organization as they prepare for a Coup Detat!


**Krane Yamato I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD, most of the characters included are from Ramiel666's Gundam Seed Dark Destiny however my characters (the Dark Celestials and the ZAFT Supreme Commanders) are of my own creation, there will be many to follow this short cut off from GSDD!! **

**After Meeting with Rau, 4:00pm; Varda-Class Super Battleship**

Krane walked through the corridors of his ship: the Varda with a small smirk carrying Shane in his arms, he had Captain Renaldo Veranda get the ship underway so that they could return to Meteor City (the name of his personal PLANT) and begin research on the OMNI Forces movements, if Krane were to make a Coup he would need OMNI either stalled or out-of-the-picture. Once Krane stepped into his room he set Shane down on the bed before making his way over to the desk of his office, amazingly he had two bedrooms, one bed was inside this office which he slept in after a late night while the other was a king sized in the room behind a door at the rear of the room, if anything this ship also held his a Private bathroom and even a Lounge but then again he did build the ship personally. Krane got to work and began by looking over the data that was on the disk that Rau had given him at Mendel, it seemed that at the rate his plans were progressing he would still have some disloyal followers, in the end they would either accept him or die anyway. Suddenly the screen blinked and a real-time transmission was noted off to the side, he typed in a few keys before the message screen appeared which held the face of his head scientist who was presently aboard the ship.

"My Lord, we have finished emplacing the different limbs of the Berserker, it is ready for testing!!" announced the head scientist "I'm sure that the new Supreme Commander will be the pilot!?"

"Indeed, is that all!?" questioned Krane bluntly as he looked at the data of the Berserker, it truly was a one in a kind Mobile Suite much like his own GUNDAM.

"I have received a message from my subordinates at Meteor City, it's from the other Supreme Commanders…they want to speak with you, directly!!" announced the Head Scientist with a worried look, Krane nodded with a gulp, this meeting could either be productive or counterproductive…only time would tell.

* * *

**5:45pm; Meteor City, Government building: lounge**

"And the reason we're behind schedule is because…" announced Asuzur Zala as he leaned against the wall, he was Athrun Zala's cousin on his mother's side, he had green hair and grey eyes which since his friends experimentation in creating already partially grown peoples into Perfect Coordinators had become slits.

"Quite obvious that our forces are stretched thin under _Gilbert Durandal's cheesy_ request!" snorted Jake Bonaparte as he smirked from the sofa he was sitting on; he constantly disrespected the 'good face' of Coordinators while it was the ZAFT Newtype Supreme Commanders that did all the work.

"It will take some time however a Coup is still possible, true that he has stretched our lines thin however he cannot know our plans at this moment in time, therefore we must interpret his plans: this _Destiny Plan_!!" muttered Krane with disgust as he looked around the room at the Supreme Commanders who were assembled which each sat or stood where they wanted, Krane for example was sitting on the edge of a black leather sofa as Shane was lying down as he took up most of the room.

"Why don't we destroy his plan since we know a little about it!" shrugged Shane from where he lay which was kind of difficult as he relaxed his shoulders against the leather arm of the chair.

"And while we're at it we will hunt down all the dragons in the world, oh wait, I detect a wild goose chase!" growled Jake's older twin Zake with an evil smirk, he earned a death glare from Shane who looked like a tiger ready to pounce from his relaxing position and dive at the 2nd Ranked Supreme Commander, the High Supreme Commander who led them sighed lightly before shouting at Zake annoyed.

"Zake, silence, Shane has a point however he's crossing the bridge on the map before we physically reach it!" announced Krane as the High Supreme Commander trailed a hand through his chocolate locks before referring to the private name of their Coup organization named after Krane who had helped Rau start up the Fallen Angels had therefore named it also in a godly title "any other news other than the Dark Celestials' Coup!!"

"I have began the production of the Inca-Class Light Destroyers, the first should be completed before the end of the week however mass production may take awhile longer!!" announced Zake with a shrug.

"The ZAKU II (ZAKU Warrior 2nd Generation) and ZAKU II Shadow (ZAKU Phantom 2nd Generation) are in production and thanks to the performance of the ZAKU Warrior and Phantom, we have gained a lot of data that can be used in mass production!!" announced Asuzur as he stood up straight before his friends and comrades.

"The SINNs have no chance against our new Mobile Suites, we'll crush them into dust!!" announced Jake while almost jumping up and down like a kid, odd that he was acting like that while older than Shane himself.

"We have yet to have data to believe that the first of the Mobile Weapons will be successful rather than the old Generations of Mobile Suites, with the new GOUF Ignited and all!" argued Shane and Zake raised an eyebrow at the sudden boost in knowledge gained from the youngest Supreme Commander.

"Speaking of that Prototype GOUF, what was the pilots name again, Heine Westenfluss!?" questioned Asuzur as he looked at Krane who nodded "do we have a potential ally in the pilot!!?"

"That is undecided; even if we had a guarantee that he was an ally we don't have a Mobile Suite for him!!" pouted Shane as he looked at Krane, Krane was actually thinking about recruiting that ginger headed bastard but then again the guy is a Newtype.

"I have borrowed a Mobile Suite from Terminal when I hunted them down recently, it should prove sufficient when we need it, the ZGMF-L81T Epyon!!" announced Krane with a smirk, soon the battlefield would see the red dragon in action, if the orange haired FAITH Commander bowed that is.

* * *

**6:30pm; Varda's main hanger**

"The boy is amazing, my Lord!" announced the Head Scientists as he watched the display which showed a digital enhanced versionof the programmed battle within a computer, the Berserker dodged all over the screen away from Newtype and even AI Mobile Dolls in quick concession.

"That he is, he is Shinn's brother after all, though his and Shinn's training isn't complete he has the makings of a god-class Newtype, like me he can detect Newtypes over a wide range and can almost plot in his head what they're going to do before they make their move!!" announced Krane with an almost insane grin "as Shinn is Kira's heir, Shane is mine, the strongest always teach a single disciple of their choice better than the others!!"

"Yes, my Lord, that is the ways of both the Fallen Angels and Dark Celestials!!" announced the Head Scientist with a nod.

"Soon Kira, I will put the Fallen Angels, Shinn and you…to the test!!" laughed Krane as he turned towards the Despair.

Fear flickered through everyone's eyes when they noted the Crimson eyes of the Despair flicker on, seemingly of their own accord; this was due to the self learning computer system that made up most of the cockpit. At the same time the eyes of the Berserk flickered on also, followed by three lined up Mobile Suites back at Meteor City that were being loaded onto their respected Nazca-Classes, one was being loaded onto the Inca-Class making it a tight fit considering the size of the Cronos was equivalent to that of ZGMF-X11A Regenerate as it followed the same base design though with less armor and more weapon emplacements along the lines of the original Aegis and Rosso Aegis, each of its limbs however had a beam cannon for Mobile Armor mode when the limbs became claws, in the chest was a 'Super Scylla 2' Cannon that was vastly stronger and more destructive than the previous test-bedded cannons, like the Callidus and Super Scylla.

"Very well, Fallen Angels, you'll be the perfect test subject for my new weapons!" smirked Zake almost insanely before heading off to the hatchway allowing entrance to the Inca, known as the first of the Light Destroyers of the Inca-Class.


End file.
